In general, the ceiling panels, which are manufactured in diverse materials and shapes, are installed in the various buildings and the structures in order to enhance the aesthetics of the ceiling by hiding the upper structure such as pipes for water and sewage, pipes for air conditioning, wires for communication or electrical supply, and the likes. The ceiling panels are fixed to the upper structure by a ceiling mount system.
In the related art, the conventional ceiling mount system installs and fixes the ceiling panel to the upper structure by nails, screws or the likes in order to achieve a safe installation.
However, this type of system is not suitable for locations where frequent maintenance is required due to its affixed nature.
Most commonly, the ceiling mount system employs metal grids, and dropping the panel on the metal grid is the most universally applied method.
However, when using the aforementioned method, the metal grid becomes fully exposed to people's views, and this limits the use of various types of aesthetic ceiling materials.